


The Adventures of Z Across Spacetime

by ZhiZee



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhiZee/pseuds/ZhiZee





	The Adventures of Z Across Spacetime

The sun beats heavily on the dusty asphalt. The sticky humid air blankets everything; thick and heavy. Rows of the same houses line the streets with no house sticking out and none of interest. The houses connect to each other in a long continuous unbroken chain. Fences separate the driveways, allowing you to stick your hand through if you feel like encroaching on your neighbour’s space. There’s no landmark, no tall structure. There’s just cars, houses, roads and some nature. Boring. But there is a house of note here. Number 15 with the green gates. This is their home and where our story begins.

It’s 9am and a phone is crooning some soft guitar rifts. A hand slaps it shut and a bed creaks as a body turns over heavily. They sigh and was sick of their inability to wake. They slowly rolled onto their back and their hands pressed down, taking a lot of their strength to do so. Their hair flops, a messy bed hair forms. Their fingers reached for their phone. They opened their phone and entered the passcode. They checked the calendar. “School’s in a week” they thought to themself. They stood up, their limbs dangling. “Today’s a ‘she’ kinda day” she said, and will be for now. 

She opened her door into the upstairs living space. She sees her dad at his desk and turns left to her own desk, conveniently beside her bedroom door. She plops down on to her chair and turns on her computer. Soon she’s on YouTube and Tumblr. She had the internet for as long as she could remember, having been born in 1999. It was where she escaped from the boringness of her life and sometimes, when life was too difficult. Growing up, she never felt like she fit in anywhere. Kids in Chinese school made fun of her for speaking English at home. They call her ‘banana’; yellow on the outside, white on the inside. She was too smart for her own good. People seemed scared of her, of what her mind is capable of. And so they lashed out at her. Putting her down so they could feel better. Her soul has cracks and caves in from all the trauma. Now she goes to an international school, where she met her favourite teachers. It was a Canadian international school, which made the teachers Canadian. She loved them with all of her heart, as they let her be herself. 

She recently finished the first semester of her last year of high school and will soon start her second semester. Soon she’ll be free and will finally fulfill her dream of emigrating overseas for a better future. But for now, school has yet to start and she has a week left. She has no idea what she’ll do in that week. It’s already evening, time passes quickly when you’re stuck to the computer. Her mom calls her for dinner. Tonight’s spaghetti. She quickly ate, making small talk with her parents and rushed upstairs. A new episode of Shadowhunters has released and she can’t wait to watch it. Malec is one of her favourite OTPs and Magnus is her favourite. He’s a bisexual Asian just like her. He’s Indonesian and she’s Malaysian, more representation for Southeast Asia! This episode had great Malec moments. She sighs wistfully at their love. She closed the tab, perked up after watching one of her favourite shows. She opens up Tumblr and scrolls through her feed. A post links to some Korrasami fanfic. “I could use some fluff” she thought to herself as she read the description. She click on it and the screen began to glitch noticeably. “What the fuck?!” And suddenly her seat was empty. The screen was black, with some blinking green text. “Transferral complete.”


End file.
